


Королевич лягушка, или Железный Генрих

by AlbatrosD_V



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28176468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbatrosD_V/pseuds/AlbatrosD_V
Summary: Контраст и гармония – едины
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 39





	Королевич лягушка, или Железный Генрих

Пушистый плоский завиток золотился на тонком склонённом столбе шеи; короткие волоски кружили на выпирающем холмике позвонка и, искрясь на солнце, распадались на два ручейка: брызгали к ровной кайме стрижки и стекали под пузырившийся ветром ворот майки. Баки поёрзал и вновь припал к кругляшу стекла наведения, сдвинул вправо, к объекту, сосредотачиваясь на наблюдении. Замер. И всё же краем невооружённого глаза следил за сгорбленной над планшетом муравьиной фигуркой, изредка вскидывавшей карандаш для верного определения углов и пропорций. Беспокоиться не стоило – у ворот дежурит Сэм, в кафе – Наташа, на детской площадке – Клинт и Паркер, у фонтана – Старк. Но он беспокоился. Парень – гражданский. Его, конечно, привлекли к заданию за приметливость и бесстрашие, – а кроме того, попробовали бы его не пустить в этот чёртов парк! – но боевая подготовка у него нулевая. Факт.  
*  
В штабе Мстителей парень появился, пока Баки торчал в Панаути, выслеживая Золу по золотым монастырям. Выследить-то он его выследил, но в самый острый момент тот провалился, как зерно дождя в землю – попробуй вынь.  
– А это ещё что за пигалица? – грубо спросил тогда взвинченный неудачей Баки, заглянув к Фьюри прямиком из джета.  
– Здравствуй, – проникновенно произнёс Фьюри, единственным глазом посылая настойчивый сигнал заткнуться и убраться. Но Баки сигнала не замечал изо всех сил. Он смотрел, как у парня, сидевшего с Фьюри, гневно дёрнулись длинно выгнутые ноздри, тёмные брови сошлись, взбив складки на переносье, спутались в прищуре вытянутые ресницы, сломалось устье мраморного рта, и почувствовал в сердце давно забытую задорную хмельную муть.  
– Отчитаешься потом, – принажал Фьюри. – Сейчас вопрос один. Сколько пулевых? Про колюще-режущие пока не спрашиваю.  
– Я думал, дуболомы не получают пулевых, – внезапно влез парень, скруглив в ненатуральном удивлении брови. – Или, судя по руке и голове, это Железный Дровосек?  
– А я и не узнал тебя, мисс Гейл, – немедленно отреагировал Баки, кончиком металлического пальца демонстративно слущивая с очков и маски ржавые чешуйки присохшей крови, – хочешь всучить мне шёлковое сердце?  
– Набитое опилками, – сощурился парень. – Для симметрии с твоей головой.  
– К доктору! – рявкнул Фьюри и для верности прихлопнул ладонью по столу.  
– Я в порядке! – возмутился Баки. – Подлатался в джете.  
– Без её заключения даже на глаза не показывайся. И со Старком повидайся, – совсем железно приказал Фьюри.  
Баки крутился в твёрдых резиновых руках доктора, то вздрагивая, то задерживая дыхание, и, закрывая, наконец, глаза в своей кровати, видел перед собой насупленное лицо нового парня. Неопределяемые туманные мысли носились в голове, рождая завихрения будущих ожиданий. Увидятся ли они ещё?  
Залечивая свистящее лёгкое, маясь от безделья в своей берлоге, Баки зазвал к себе Сэма. Хлопнув по второй и свободнее разлёгшись на диване, Сэм и рассказал, что «пигалица мисс Гейл» не просто так сидела с Фьюри. Оказалось, парня на базу притащил Фил.  
Парень рисовал на заказ пейзажи и портреты, таскаясь с мольбертом по дорожкам парка, но однажды вырос у ветрового стекла полицейской машины.  
– Чего тебе? – лениво спросил Сэм. Он караулил Питера. Тот не первый день надувал шары, попутно аккуратненько выцеживая данные и перехватывая шифровки. Старк уже нащупал след дешифратора, но ему нужен был дополнительный образчик для гениальной уверенности.  
– Мне не нравятся в этом парке клоуны, – пробормотал парень и сунул в открытое окно пачку листов. Сэм пролистал рисунки и присвистнул. Отлично проработанные лица легко угадывались даже под гримом. Фототехника Старка творила чудеса, художества были излишни, но парень потрудился что надо. К тому же некоторым моментам из видеохроники Фьюри не доверял. А сторонний человеческий глаз запомнил и может послужить лишним аргументом для придирчивого директора.  
– Твои выводы? – Сэм дружелюбно улыбался, но, тем не менее, цепко осматривал парня. Не подкидыш ли?  
– Странные. Временами у них слишком ненатурально перекашивает морды, – помрачнел парень. – Мистика какая-то. Вот этот, – он ткнул в портрет истрёпанного рябого мужика с обвислыми усами, – связывает их.  
Сэм перегнулся через спинку скрипнувшего кресла и бросил рисунки на заднее сиденье.  
– Садись, поболтаем.  
Не вовремя решил проявить себя Фьюри.  
– Давай-ка на базу этого анималиста, – с хрипотцой прошелестела ожившая рация, стоило парню закрыть дверь. Тот метнул разочарованный взгляд на Сэма и мгновенно вывалился обратно на тротуар.  
– Эй! – крикнул Сэм, но куда там. Парень улепётывал что есть духу, ныряя между прохожими, раздавливаясь о стены домов и проскальзывая мимо столиков уличных кафе. – Вот шальной.  
– Я веду его, – проговорил в рации сосредоточенный голос Фила – Возьму.  
– Наручники не забудь, – со вздохом посоветовал Сэм и как в воду глядел. Фил загнал парня в тупик, но у того хотя и свистело в груди, будто внутри дрались дюжина придушенных котов, кулаки оказались костистые и злые. Вздёрнув парня со скованными за спиной руками за ворот майки, Фил хлюпнул носом струйку и сплюнул разом набравшуюся, противную кровяную слюну.  
– Не переживай, парень, – он пристёгивал его в машине и несколько тёмных капель всё-таки сорвались с кончика носа и упали на худющее нервное джинсовое колено.  
– Вы не из полиции, – парень угрюмо поднял всклокоченную голову, когда Фил, прижав платок к носу, завёл мотор.  
– И поэтому тебе повезло, поверь мне. – Фил подмигнул ему в зеркало заднего вида. – Из полицейского участка ты бы живым не ушёл. Как думаешь, кто позволил мутантам в детском парке повести дела?  
– Но машина у вас полицейская, – упрямился парень.  
– Поехали, поболтаешь с Ником, – Филу надоело препираться.  
– Да, мы не полицейские, и не ФСБ. Мы боремся с глобальными проблемами, – вещал директор ЩИТа Николас Фьюри, величественно прохаживаясь вдоль стола. – До сих пор по миру ползает старая террористическая организация ГИДРа. Ещё до Второй мировой воротила дела. Для противодействия с нею и создан наш ЩИТ. Помнишь развал Нью-Йорка в 2011? Организация тёплой встречи инопланетной хрени – тоже наша задача. Съехавшие с катушек мутанты… Пресечение преступлений в мировом масштабе… Именно в подобное дело вы и влезли, мистер Роджерс, а нам нужны наблюдательные и толковые сотрудники. Идейные.  
– Вы или сумасшедшие или… – Стив почесал лоб, заправил волосы. – Но вербовать у вас получается.  
*  
Когда через семь недель из Панаути вернулся Баки, парень уже работал навигатором и аналитиком ЩИТа в связке с Хилл. И тренировался с Сэмом.  
Ник Фьюри официально представил их друг другу через неделю на общей летучке:  
– Баки Барнс – Стивен Роджерс.  
Рукопожатие вышло настороженным, но без нервов. Баки специально подготовился, и Стив не подвёл его.  
– А… – он покрутил рукой у лица, указывая на маску и очки явившегося в полной боевой амуниции Баки, – это всегда так?  
– Ага, – с глушинкой ответил тот. – Чтобы опилки не высыпались.  
– Они у тебя ещё и летучие? Легкомысленные?  
Так и пошло. Дня не было, чтобы они не обменялись любезностями в зале («Мисс Гейл, ей-богу, твоё лучшее оружие это ведро воды. Ножик в руки бери, если только яблоко почистить») или в лифте («Дровосек, в таком костюмчике только в лифте и кататься – столько зеркал. Под ним, поди… – Да-да, мисс Гейл, именно кружевное»). Порой Баки казалось, что он специально бродит по коридорам, чтобы нарваться на Роджерса, натянуть его нервы, измотать свои и ждать, ждать исступлённо того самого случая, который выведет на другую дорогу. Угрюмость его не позволяла прикоснуться к открытому бесстрашному Роджерсу, а вот перепалка сближала, она была безопасной.  
Однажды Наташа и Стив расположились в столовой, ожидая Хилл, попивали кофе, лениво болтали о музыке, в которой оба не разбирались. Мимо стеклянных дверей мелькнула чёрная фигура. Фигура тотчас вернулась, молча помахала рукой, бесцеремонно взобралась на подлокотник кресла Наташи, чуть ли не к ней на колени, и, склонившись, что-то горячо зашептала ей в ухо.  
Наташа захихикала, как школьница, а шепнула серьёзно:  
– Мне иногда нравятся твои шалости, но не в этот раз. Ошибся с выбором. Стив прямо сейчас убивает меня взглядом. Доиграешься.  
– Так и надо, – довольный Баки ловко вскочил, даже волосок не шевельнул на голове Нат, и лёгким дуновением переместил своё большое тяжёлое тело к двери на террасу, в которую с улицы выпирал толстый пыльный солнечный луч.  
– Роджерс, иди сюда. – Стив нехотя повернулся к Барнсу. – Подойди, не вредничай, – ласково звал тот. – Пожалуйста.  
Наташа затаила дыхание, глаза её бегали от одного к другому. Стив настороженно поднялся.  
– Смотри, – Баки с ликованием поймал на сгиб запястья и бросил в лицо Стиву солнечного зайчика, – как меня Старк заполировал.  
Стив поднял ладонь, закрываясь от слепящего света, и открыл прижмуренный глаз. Он растерялся, не понимая, что скрывается за чёрными выпуклыми линзами, кроме насмешки. Что-то там было. Лицо ли, с горькой неясностью подумал он. Барнс шагнул к нему, Стив немедленно бросил руки по швам, кулаки не сжались. И Наташа не выдержала. В этот раз ей не нравилось, что её не замечали.  
– Тебе просто необходимы треугольные ушки и пушистый хвостик, – она прижалась к железному локтю. Если бы она не коснулась Баки, пропустила бы, как дрогнул его бок. Он замер, задержал дыхание и, будто переломившись, склонил к ней маску. Непроницаемые стёкла втягивали свет. Наташе представилось: где-то внутри похороненный свет напитывал его глаза.  
– Организуй.  
И умчался прочь. Будто и не был.  
Стив яростно потёр руками лицо. Встряхнулся. Сердце беспорядочно стукало внутри.  
– Он хороший парень, – Наташе захотелось поддержать Стива. – Сумасшедший, но хороший.  
– Очень странный.  
– С ним много чего случилось нехорошего…  
– Как и с тобой? – перебил Стив.  
– …Но сам он хороший, – твёрдо закончила Наташа, предеостерегающе взглядывая на него.  
Несколько дней после этого Баки мерцал по базе Мстителей в дурацком розовом девчачьем ободке с блестящими ушками и с заправленной сзади за пояс штанов белой драненькой пуховкой, отстёгнутой от капюшона куртки.  
– Ладишь с кисками, Роджерс? – он прыгал из-за угла на Стива и исчезал за поворотом, пока тот справлялся с дыханием, сбитым от неожиданности. На душе дымилось исступлённое томление.  
Через месяц не выдержал Клинт. В самом неподходящем месте: на итоговом обсуждении назначенной на завтра операции по захвату клоунов-мутантов.  
– Барнс, расстегни морду-то. Не устал ещё? Сто лет не видел твоей физии.  
Без промедления посыпались авторитетные мнения:  
– Может, ему глаз выбили?  
– Обгорел?  
– Да гуляет он. Не спит. Там круги под глазами, поди, размером с чёрную дыру.  
– Прыщи, прыщи у него.  
– А? – Баки резко наклонился к сидевшему напротив Стиву, приложив сбоку, к спутанным пушистым волосам, раковиной свёрнутую ладонь.  
– Только не говори, что и на задания ты ходишь в берушах, – пробормотал Стив, выдрал из блокнота с рисунками лист и написал крупными печатными буквами «У ТЕБЯ ПРЫЩИ».  
Баки подхватил переброшенный листок, перевернул его вверх ногами и застыл, всем собой изображая тупое недоумение.  
– Что? И читать не умеешь? – потирая наморщенный лоб, поинтересовался Стив, взглядывая из-под руки. Сквозь толстые стёкла Баки с нутряной восторженной дрожью впитывал ответный довольный взор, переполненный неуяснённой до конца готовностью.  
– Я знаю буквы! – возмутился Баки. – Их много, они разные, но я немного путаю, как называется каждая.  
– Скоморох, – шёпотом фыркнула в плечо Наташа.  
– Действительно, – согласился Фьюри. – Вот накроете клоунов, там и сами спляшете на манеже. Уже и в костюмах все.  
*  
И вот теперь Баки, расположившись за кирпичной трубой на крыше музейного флигеля, не мог выпустить Стива из поля зрения. Вчера вечером, когда рядом никого не было, он наинебрежнейше полюбопытствовал у Старка, полагается ли Роджерсу хоть какой-нибудь малюсенький бронежилетик, пусть даже и детский.  
– Обижаете, мамаша, – с прохладцей усмехнулся Старк. – Сделано в лучшем виде.  
Хорошо, с жилеткой Баки согласен, но башка-то голяком, вон, волос треплется на ветру… и шея с этим чёртовым золотистым пушком! В это время Стив как раз отстал от мужика с обшарпанным лицом и вислыми усами, которого уговаривал на уличный портрет и вернулся на свой распяленный птичий стульчик перед планшетом. Операция началась.  
Баки успел снять троих, когда краем глаза заметил, что Стив дёрнулся и, неловко обрывая листок бумаги, завернулся вперёд. Сбитый этюдник накрыл голову, будто скособоченный скворечник после буйства зимних ветров. Сердце скомкалось, бесстрашно и неверяще гоня кровь в жилы... Баки перевёл на секунду остановившееся дыхание, прижмурился. В груди сдвоило бешеным перестуком, но рука не дрожала, а голова оставалась ясной. Он плотнее приник к окружью прицела.  
Когда на дорожку опустился джет, принимая мужика с обвисшими усами, и к лежащему Стиву метнулась красно-золотая искра Старка, Баки уже уходил с крыши. Бежать нельзя, торопиться тоже, даже в джет не попасть – ему предстояла своя тропа, не засвеченная. Он – всегда в тени. Аккуратно вскрытая с пожарной лестницы снятая месяц назад квартира спрятала его на час. Баки быстро переоделся. Оружейная сумка угнездилась в тайнике под деревянными плитами пола. Ни молоко, ни сок, специально оставленные в холодильнике, не лезли в горло. Час, показавшийся бессмысленно растянутым, едва закончился, как Баки снова выбрался на пожарную лестницу. В подворотне он проник через заднюю дверь в закусочную, небрежно надвинул кепку и выкатился через парадную на запруженную людьми улицу. Беспечно жуя жвачку, остановил такси. Через два квартала на перекрёсток с воем и проблесками вылетела неотложка. Лопнул пузырчатый лёд ненастоящего спокойствия, сам собой сжался кулак, в висках больно застучало, заныло, загудело. Пока трясся в электричке, пытался нащупать струну сегодняшнего дня. Неизвестность кончится. Сегодня кончится. Наконец, он добрался до парковки и своего автомобиля. Неприметная бронированная коробка безликого седана ослабила напряжение разума, но сердечную смуту так и пришлось теребить до штаба.  
На базе он немедленно понёсся в медблок. Даже если Роджерс в больнице, там всё равно в курсе. О другом он запретил себе думать, хотя перед глазами маячили недвижно вывернутая тонкая белая рука в зелёной щётке травы и подтянутые к груди острыми занозами коленки.  
Баки распахнул первую дверь, за которой слышался голос. На кровати, свесив ноги, сидел полуголый Роджерс. Он круглил спину, подставляясь под ватный тампон, которым водила медицинская сестра, и размеренно качал свесившейся чёлкой, вслушиваясь в ритм, но не в смысл слов говорившего доктора.  
– … переломов нет, внутренних кровотечений нет, – доктор осеклась и сердито глянула на Баки. – Ранены, Барнс?  
Только сейчас Баки сообразил, что явился без маски и может выйти глупо.  
– Нет-нет, я тут, с краешку, – пробормотал он, по широкой дуге обходя кровать. Доктор с подозрением покосилась на пациента, но Роджерс промолчал, неотрывно следя расширенными блестящими глазами за Баки. Медсестра бросила намазывать его какой-то прохладной дрянью и унеслась из палаты. Доктор ещё раз проверила свои бумаги, попросила встать и повернуться, снова сесть.  
– Через десять минут можете одеваться, – сообщила она и наконец-то вышла.  
Стив болтал ногами, Барнс, – Стив сразу его узнал, хотя никогда не видел его лица, – намертво затаился. Во всю спину Роджерса красовался фиолетовый кровоподтёк.  
– Боялся, вдруг попадут в голову, – хрипло откашлялся Баки. Взгляд его метался по заголённому мосластому торсу с выступающими рёбрами и позвоночником, метил крупные худые руки, покойно брошенные на колени, жался к бледным соскам и обзернённым золотистыми конопушками плечам. Нутряная волна радостного диковатого ожидания набирала силу.  
– О, не стоило, – хмыкнул Роджерс. – Старк мне всю рисовальную коляску сделал непробиваемой.  
– М-м, этюдник вместо каски? Остроумно, – прошептал Баки. Вдоль хребта, снизу, брызнули во все стороны мурашки, и не успел Стив вздрогнуть, как Баки забрался на кровать позади него, сборонив простыни. Тронул осторожненько солнечный завиток волос на шее. Подул на него.  
– Ты меня лапаешь? – Стив ежисто повёл плечами.  
– Да, – Баки бездумно коснулся завитка губами.  
– Может, на свидание пригласишь? – переведя дыхание, поинтересовался Стив.  
– Не боишься теперь моих прыщей? – Баки губами перебирал светлые прядки на твёрдом круглом затылке, кончиками пальцев невесомо водил по локтю.  
– Я и раньше не боялся.  
– Значит, хочешь на свидание?  
– Да.  
– А ты даёшь на первом свидании? – Баки упёрся коленями в матрас, выпрямляясь.  
– Тебе дам, – Стив запрокинул голову, уткнувшись макушкой в живот Баки. Тот навис над ним сзади, уже начал склоняться, рот приоткрылся, будто готовился попробовать что-то очень вкусное, любимое…  
Дверь распахнулась.  
– Ну как, герой? – Фьюри повис на косяке. Оба, вскинувшись, недовольно кивнули.  
– Парк накрыли, Фил со своими агентами отработали главное городское управление, Тор с Вандой в Мексике тоже справились, – бодро отчитался он. – Если инопланетяне не заскочат, отпуск всем на неделю.  
Баки и Стив, не сговариваясь, смотрели на него с одинаковым нетерпением.  
– И да, – Фьюри неясно покрутил рукой. – Вы давайте, что-нибудь делайте со своей клоунадой.  
– Мы пытаемся! – нетерпеливо рявкнул Стив и, не дожидаясь пока Фьюри исчезнет, подтянулся вверх и пробормотал в гущу пушистых чёрных прядей: – Если неделя отпуска, то чёрт с ним, со свиданием, идём ко мне?  
*  
Он не хотел смущаться: не из-за чего, всё проговорено предельно ясно, да и голод в ответном взгляде не давал усомниться. Хотя и познакомился с этими глазами час назад, но повадки, жесты, речь, сухие смозоленные руки – родное, необманное. И всё же смущение путало, жало сердце, отчего только сильнее дёргал к себе и терял, терял голову. Баки целовал так жадно, будто вечность ждал. Обхватывал голову ладонями, открытым ртом вёл по линии челюсти, прикусывал под ухом, дрожащим языком вёл по шее, кружил по губам и вновь нырял внутрь, пока Стив не задохнулся; и Баки отступил.  
– Мне нужно в душ, – он виновато вздёрнул брови. – Ты?  
– Я в больнице мылся, да и спину намазали… Поплещусь потом. А ты двигай.  
Стив мотылялся по комнате, сгребал с кровати рисунки и вдруг бросал в сомнениях. Решил раздеться, потом спохватился: вдруг Баки выйдет одетым. Надел трусы. С сомнением повертел брюки – не хотелось надевать. Член и яйца мучительно гудели, но не ярко, не на поверхности, а будто под толстым одеялом. Стив суетливо снял трусы. Опять надел. Бесшумно открылась дверь, в бесполезных метаниях он чуть не пропустил Баки. Тот вышел нагишом, и Стив еле удержался от облегчённого вздоха.  
– Вот такой вот я и есть, – с заметным напряжением проговорил Баки, оборачиваясь кругом. Глаза его, в частоколе вымытых ресниц, горели жёлто-серым огнём. Гладко зачёсанные, скрученные волосы мокрым угрём лежали на шее. В паху, в тёмных свитках дыбился член. Натруженное, длинное, крепко сбитое, гнуткое тело выказывало беспредельную силу и неутомимость. Стив непроизвольно облизнулся. Шагнул ближе, осторожно провёл пальцем по рубленой вдоль вживлённого металла коже. Баки стрелял взглядом из-под тени ресниц. Стив поцеловал шрам, другой, провёл языком по ключицам, услышал судорожный вздох и перевёрнутыми лодочками ладоней укрыл затвердевшие соски, мазнул пару раз, провёл по ним раскрытыми пальцами и прихватил на излёте в кончики. Баки цепко ухватил его за локти, нетвёрдыми шагами их отнесло в постель.  
Всё случилось и быстро, и медленно. Стива лихорадило, от головокружительных поцелуев едва соображал, целовал и наглаживал, до чего дотягивался, пару раз даже облизал металлическое запястье. Баки вздрагивал под ним и прикусывал губы.  
– Смазка? – наконец, потребовал он, отсвечивая непробиваемыми, переполненными глазами. Его неудержимо развозило.  
– Под подушкой.  
Вытянувшись, Баки зашарил, комкая простыни, и испуганно вскрикнул, когда Стив прикусил самый кончик головки, закружил розовым умягчённым языком по члену.  
– Нет, нет, – он упёрся ладонью в лоб, отталкивая, – я не продержусь. – И швырнул в него лиловым тюбиком. Расставил пошире ноги. – У тебя спина, так что ты… – еле переводя дыхание, пролепетал он, пару раз перекатил головой, потёрся затылком о матрас и вдруг выгнулся, перегибаясь на бок. Стив с силой перехватил его член у основания. Баки часто и мелко вдыхал, сглатывал и бормотал, не затыкаясь: – Смотришь… всё внутри… боже… рехнуться можно…  
Он обмяк, и Стив проногтил по его ногам, цепляя волоски, оставляя выгорающие полосы на коже, разваливая колени в стороны. Руки дрожали, он и сам был так близко, стоило навалиться, притереться, и они бы кончили. Хорошо кончили. Но сегодняшний день взял слишком много, поэтому и Стив хотел большего. Назавтра неизвестно, что Баки вздумает, может ничего больше не будет, а хочется-то всего. Стив схватил шершавый цилиндр со смазкой, отрезвение забирало его всё сильнее. Он уловил молочные искры взгляда из-под тучи насыпавшихся на лицо Баки волос, но решительно провёл щепотью под мошонкой, сдвинул ягодицу и аккуратно обвёл плотный кружок ануса. Минутное влажное плутание и тот поддался, расступился, проваливаясь и затягивая в тугое тепло. Стив искал бережно, упорно и терпеливо. Разящий укол удовольствия, оставивший после себя сладко растекающуюся негу, вышиб из Баки растерянный стон, но Стив заострял и сгущал эти вспышки, насыщал и обогащал их, целуя, прикусывая и вылизывая бока, живот, бёдра. Баки терялся, не успевая анализировать ощущения, упускал концентрацию. Не слышал своих стонов, беспредметно шарил по постели, жмурился, насаживался, уперевшись пятками, ловил ласку пальцев, ещё чуть-чуть и кайф унесёт его к чертям. И тут всё кончилось. Он недоверчиво покрутил головой, с трудом, будто своротил колоду, сел, но прикосновения складок простыни к промежности были невыносимы, и он перевернулся на четвереньки. Смаргивая оцепенение и сдувая прилипшие к губам пряди, он пялился на Стива, раскатывающего по члену кондом. Внезапно тот оказался близко-близко, огладил лицо, за уши зачесывая волосы, и поцеловал с такой нежностью, будто Баки был хрустальным и сахарным одновременно. Провёл пальцем по губам.  
– Всё хорошо?  
Баки мотнул головой, уголок приоткрытого рта дёрнуло вверх. Стив тронул языком висок, плечи, обцеловывая спину, поясницу и крестец, оказался там, где был нужнее всего. Член проник плотно и запружено, на десять из десяти. Баки терпел минуты две, а потом его вытолкнуло из крепи. Он вдавливал лицо в простыни, тянул руки вперед, на боках тончилась блестящая кожа, от любого движения глубокий желобок на спине играл мазками света и тени. Не слышал себя, не разбирал чувств, притираясь открытым ртом к подставленной ладони, он даже не смог бы связно оформить, как неистово хочет, чтобы Стив скользил в нём, продолжал бы тянуть бесконечную строчку удовольствия, – он мог только путано, бессловесно и откровенно понукать.  
Нутряной жар хлестался с рдяным жаром тела Баки, и отрезвелость Стива расползалась и вспучивалась брошенной в костёр бумажкой. Вид сверху перехватывал дух. Стив метал ладони по отданному ему телу, прижигал поцелуи, кончики больших пальцев погружал вглубь по ходу члена, от чего Баки трясся и всхлипывал. Усталость ела бёдра, марево застило глаза. В цепкую руку упала туго сбитая мошонка. Он обласкал, пуша волоски, и Баки вскинулся горячкой, кончая, стиснул в себе так здорово, что Стив уже не соображал, чей член сжимает, выцеживая из горла звероватый восторг.  
Утром в комнате столбился совсем желторотый солнечный свет, опрокидывал на пол чёрную тень оконного перекрестья. Стив в полусне сполз с кровати и пошлёпал в туалет. На обратном пути замер, резко проснувшись, улыбка неудержимо потряхивала воспалённые губы. Обойдя вваленный световой куб, он нашарил блокнот и присел на краешек постели. Карандаш намётывал плавные расслабленные линии, вслед за ним вспоминали руки, глаза, нервы, все чувства и сердце Стива. Возбуждение отшвырнуло от него альбом, он подлез под бок крепко спящего Баки и, втянув стойкий запах сонного после секса тела, быстро и незаметно отключился.  
И проснулся от оргазма. Мутно белел потолок, отражая перестук сердца, тело остывало от встряски.  
– Горазд ты спать! Бужу, бужу, – перед глазами появилось облизывающееся улыбкой лицо в окружении спутанных лохм. – Спина не болит? Ты лежал на спине.  
Баки не ушёл утром, не ушёл и вечером. За всю неделю Стив оделся только раз, когда собрался в аптеку за смазкой: лиловый тюбик поразительно быстро закончился. Даже разносчика пиццы встречал, прячась за дверью, лишь выпрастывая голую руку за коробками. Они ели, пялились в немой телевизор да валяли друг друга по постели. Баки трепетал над его спиной; насаживал на член, удерживая Стива на весу, удерживая всем собой, и бережно и крепко прихватывал ладонями под ягодицы и шею.  
– Я не рассыплюсь, – психовал Стив, но как-то очень быстро и легко Баки удавалось отвлечь его от раздражающих мыслей.  
Безвременный сон прибирал их мимодумно, несинхронно, как сытых зверей, уверенных в бессмертности, поэтому Стиву оказалось легко разжиться сотней аппетитных рисунков с лакомой натурой.  
– А твои родители? – спросил Стив после того, как рассказал о ранней смерти мамы и папы и теперешнем сиротстве, о рисовальной школе, о задирах-одноклассниках, о болячках, о грошовых подработках. Баки неопределённо и как-то горько махнул рукой.  
– Умерли?  
– Нет.  
Стив помолчал, палец его провёл по шрамам на плече, поклацал ногтями по железным пластинам.  
– Расскажешь, как ты умер?  
– Нет! – Баки быстро спрыгнул с кровати, пошёл кругом. Стив перевернулся на живот, следя за ним, пока тот не спрятался за спиной. – Расскажу… потом… жалко портить дни.  
– Портить? – Стив охнул, чувствуя, как наваливается тяжёлое горячее тело.  
– Как так получилось? – бормотал Баки, пригибая голову, цепляя ухо сухими краешками губ, отчего затылок приятно покалывало, будто разноцветной ниткой пробегало узловатое излучение. – Совсем пропал. Пара предложений, насупленный взгляд, твердые губы, насмешка… пропал. Колесом охота ходить, сердце выскакивает, – несмотря на всемерную интимность и сопредельность тел, Баки шептал отстранённо, будто в комнате был кто-то третий, и этому третьему он и проговаривал свою тайну. Но Стив не хотел никакого третьего. Он безудержно завозился, задёргался, переворачиваясь под Баки на спину, порывисто приподнялся к его рту.  
– Ты не испортишь, – выдыхал он урывками, смаргивая хмельную негу, кувырком наползающую на сознание, пока Баки толчками вдавливал его в матрас. – Поздно...  
Покусывая в темноте губы, Баки так и не осмелился спросить, что Стив себе думает о его бестолковых признаниях. Тот вёл себя, как прежде: ласкался, смеялся, рисовал. Не боялся ничуть. И верил до конца. А вот Баки испугался, не себя, а той голодной многокрасочной уязвимости, что внезапно расцвела внутри, и которая могла утянуть Стива на дно жирной чёрной гадюкой.  
С утра лениво жевали пустые блинчики. Закончились и джем, и мёд, и сироп. Стив сонно бродил по квартире, набивая мусорный пакет. Собирал промасленные и сломанные коробки из-под пиццы, йогуртов, сиропов, мумифицированные чайные пакетики, нашарил в простынях ещё вчера разрезанный и выпотрошенный лиловый тюбик.  
– В аптеку зайду, – он отчаянно зевал. – И за продуктами надо.  
В прихожей к нему притёрся Баки, жарко целовал, лез под майку и в задние карманы джинсов, и Стив уже решил, что ну его, потом когда-нибудь сходит, как тот отлип.  
– Это тебе аванс, чтобы ты поторопился, пока я мечтаю, – Баки бесстыже сжал вставший член. – Иди-иди.  
Постояв у мусорного контейнера подольше, чтобы тянущий сквозь одежду ветерок унял возбуждение, Стив бодро пошагал за угол. Страшный удар обрушился на голову, он успел обвести глазами блескучую машину, людей, и пропал в темноте.  
*  
Баки сходил в душ, перестелил, как велел Стив, простыни, включил музыку, слопал последний кусок сыра. Пошарив, вынул из морозильного контейнера пару стейков и бросил в раковину. Гремел дверцами шкафчиков, искал приправы, но безрезультатно. Кроме пузатой банки с солью, обнаруженной еще четыре дня назад, нашлись два пустых пакетика из-под перца.  
– Стейки с солью, – торжественно произнёс Баки и замер. Голос в пустой квартире показался особенно одиноким. Прошло уже сорок минут. Аптека была за углом, продуктовый – напротив, через двухполосную улицу. Они шли к Стиву домой, и Баки запоминал автоматически. Это пятнадцать-двадцать минут даже при условии, что Стив начнёт привередничать. Сорок минут. Баки, будто стирая краску, провёл по лицу.  
Кончились каникулы.  
Он полностью оделся, заглянул в ванную, потоптался в кухне, приноравливаясь, и как можно аккуратнее вынул из стены решётку, закрывающую старый дымоход, переделанный в вентиляционную шахту. Узость прохода, забитого жирной пылью, навевала неуместные мысли о рождении или, паче того, об освобождении. Крыша давала превосходный обзор периметра. На всех пролегающих мимо улицах припарковались микроавтобусы. Во дворе, за кустами тоже укрылся один. Баки нёсся крышами и чердаками, но знал, что ему не уйти. Хуже того, знал это и тот, кто пришёл за ним. Давал ему время пометаться. До базы было слишком далеко, даже не столько далеко, сколько долго, а для Стива дорога каждая минута, поэтому пришлось довольствоваться связью из своей укромной комнатки в не слишком умытом районе. Со страху, что поселился в нём после ухода Стива, схватил рюкзак. Помедлил и бросил: отберут. Из-под плинтуса выковырял коммуникатор Старка. «Роджерс попался. Вытащи его», – напечатал на удивление спокойной рукой. Тем же путём вернулся в квартиру Стива, от души желая, чтобы тот сказочным образом оказался дома. Посидел с минуту на кровати, хороня в памяти счастливые дни, заботливо выключил свет, проверил запоры на дверях и вылез через окно. Задвинул раму и спрыгнул. Сразу двинул к автобусу в кустах.  
– Долго ты, – хохотнули из открывшейся двери. – Взвешивал, стоит ли того твоя девочка?  
Баки спокойно забрался внутрь.  
– Парня отпустите.  
– Это не нам решать, Солдат, – в сумерках салона змеисто мелькнула знакомая усмешка.  
Даже представить не мог, что когда-нибудь будет благодарен за мешок на голову: до того покоробило старое имя. Теперь только ждать.  
*  
Стив очнулся на железной кровати, воткнутой у кафельной стены. Перед глазами кружило и мерцало. Повёл шеей, и голова рванула сизой дымной болью. Стив мелко подышал, собирая мужество, и сел, стараясь не дёргать позвоночным столбом без нужды. Тело обнесло кружением, нутро скакнуло к горлу, он очнулся, упираясь коленями и ладонями в пол. Перед глазами плыл вездесущий белый кафель с чёрными струнами замазки. В мареве тошноты глянцевитость пластин и пористость стыков казались преувеличенно реальными и выпуклыми. Спазм сжал требуху, и на пол плеснула некрасивая лужа. Боясь шмякнуться в неё лицом, Стив нащупал сзади холодный стальной каркас, и с опустошающим усилием вскинул на жиденький клеёнчатый матрас неповоротливое закостеневшее тело. Холодная дрожь сотрясала его, сдерживая рвоту, потом отпустила и она. Члены расслабились, лёгкий покой натекал на сознание, и лишь неостановимым колоколом гудела голова.  
Через час, неделю, год, – обморочный Стив даже не представлял, – комната заполнилась звуками передвигаемой мебели, деловитыми окриками, перебранкой вполголоса. Стив неспешно сел на кровати, осторожно откинулся к холодной стене, и благоразумно прижмурил один глаз. Зал протягивался вперёд метров на пятьдесят. Вдоль стен теснились столы с компьютерами, экранами и оборудованием, похожим на медицинское и слесарное одновременно. Больничный свет заливал пространство, но, соприкасаясь с форменными робами суетливо сновавших, будто потревоженных после долгой неуставной спячки, людей, отдавал в зелень, отчего казалось, что они туго пробираются сквозь толщу прозрачной болотной водицы. Угол Стива был забран толстыми, кое-где подржавленными металлическими прутьями, с одной стороны на мощных петлях крепилась обрешёченная дверь. Сквозь пол в кафель прорастали три сетки стоков. Именно вид стоков послал в сердце внезапный укол жути, как туманный ответ на неясный запрос, для чего эти безобидные с виду решёточки могут пригодиться. Окон не было. Подземелье, мелькнула сквозь боль тоскливая мысль.  
Через некоторое время разговоры и беготня смолкли. Люди в зелёном теперь спокойно и упорядоченно щёлкали, настраивали, заполняли. Люди в чёрном, обвешанные автоматами, выстроились по периметру зала. Накрепко установилась рабочая серьёзная атмосфера. В узком жерле прихожей поднялось движение и в зал вошли ещё люди.  
– Мистер Роджерс?  
Люди в чёрном, что выстроились спинами к металлическим заграждениям, будто совсем не опасались от сидящего в клетке удара в тыл, и, в общем-то, были правы, расступились. Стив похолодел. Если у него ещё и оставались надежды на благополучный исход отсюда, то теперь они без возражений испарились. Его ни за что не выпустят живым. Из-за прутьев на него равнодушно смотрел министр обороны Александр Пирс. Друг и соратник Николаса Фьюри.  
– Без обид, мистер Роджерс, – весело, с вальяжной улыбкой сказал он, – вы мне, в сущности, не нужны, но именно вам, за неимением агента Романовой, я хотел показать один фокус. Чтобы развеять иллюзии, будто у ГИДРы можно что-то отнять.  
– Чтобы я потом рассказал другим? – едва слышно прохрипел Стив.  
– О, нет! – засмеялся Пирс, не сводя с него цепкого безразличного взгляда. – Это индивидуальное знание. Чтобы в посмертии вас не мучила совесть.  
– Я не верю в загробный мир, – непослушный язык еле ворочался во рту.  
– Что ж, очень скоро вы сможете удостовериться, кто из нас прав.  
Тут Пирсу на глаза попалась лужа, и он отвернулся, скривившись и брезгливо двинув пальцем. Тотчас прорезная дверь распахнулась, вошли двое и вплотную наставили на Стива стволы автоматов. Позади них кто-то быстро возил по полу.  
Судя по луже, несколько часов, отметил Стив.  
Как только парни в масках вымелись из загородки, в зал вкатили каталку с лежащим на ней связанным человеком. Его перенесли на громадное чёрное сооружение и тщательно пристегнули. Мелькнула красная звезда на серебристом плече. Не веря глазам, Стив забарахтался, отлепляя от стенки чугунное ядро головы. В это время народ отхлынул от сооружения, тихо загудело и насыщаемый озоном воздух прорезало неистовое мычание заткнутого рта и страшный скрип плетёных ремней, которые удерживали выгнувшееся над столом тело. Пауза, заполненная судорожными задавленными всхлипами. И снова. И снова.  
Стив дополз до решётки. Мягкими пальцами он пробовал зацепиться за прутья и приподняться над полом.  
– Отпустите его! Отпустите его! – кричал он. На деле же выходил никому не слышный на всём белом свете сип.  
– Достаточно, – сказал кто-то через тысячу лет. – Идиота получим.  
Послышалось журчание воды, свистящий выдох-вдох, кто-то отжимал тряпку, принесли одеяло.  
– Спокойно, Солдат, спокойно. Отдыхай.  
Стив воспринимал происходящее урывками, ему казалось, что сознание вспыхивает в нём, будто какой-то баловник включает-выключает светильник в комнате.  
– Ну, что, Солдат, помнишь меня? – Пирс стоял вплотную, собранный, уверенный. Он не боялся.  
– Готов выполнять.  
– Отлично. Другого и не ждал от тебя, – Пирс победно оглядел собравшихся. Глянул на сунутую в руку планшетку от человека в зелёном. Вчитался. Кивнул. – Полчаса есть. Отлично, – повторил он и снова обернулся к Солдату: – Задание, Солдат. Я дарю тебе игрушку, – он поманил Солдата за собой. Масса людей с оружием расступилась. Они всегда были здесь, эти люди с автоматами. По ту сторону частокола прутьев, за которыми Солдат иногда обнаруживал в себя, скорчился человечек. Он поднял лицо к свету, сморгнул стоявшую в глазах муть.  
– Баки, Баки, – заскрипел он. Локти человечка подогнулись, он помотал опущенной головой. На шее мелькнул уплощённый вихревой разбег, – из центра вкруговую, – золотистых волосков. Пушистый завиток.  
– Баки…  
Пирс протянул Солдату пистолет.  
– Уничтожить цель.  
Солдат машинально отметил марку, частоту использования, недостатки, по весу определил количество патронов в магазине. Полный.  
– Баки…  
Стив увидел направленную на него пушку. В сердце толкнулась злость. Вцепившись в решётку, всё-таки медленно встал на дрожащих ногах. Перед глазами несло, но он держался.  
– Баки, эй, – шелестел он едва слышно, все силы уходили на вздёргивание себя в вертикальное положение. – Баки, ты что, у тебя же есть сердце. То, шёлковое, с опилками, – торопился Стив, глотая окончания. – Баки… Что же ты в пижамных-то штанах... Даже без ботинок… У нас тематическая вечеринка… Лучше бы тот костюм котика надел, от Романовой… Баки…  
– Нож, – невыразительно произнёс Солдат. Пирс недовольно поднял брови. – Это игрушка.  
– Твоя правда, – Пирс взглянул на часы. – Развлекайся. У тебя двадцать минут. Всего доброго, мистер Роджерс.  
Солдат, не глядя, протянул руку к людской массе у двери. В руку сунулся чёрный нож с длинным толстым лезвием. Замок отомкнулся. Даже если в чьих-то головах и мелькнула мысль, что надо бы забрать у Солдата вложенный за пояс пистолет, тот настолько быстро перетёк на середину клетки, что снаружи оставалось лишь хватать воздух.  
– Баки, Баки, – как заведённый хрипел Стив, чувствуя, как воздух с трудом выходит из наполовину парализованных лёгких. Ещё приступа не хватало, – Баки. Мы же не хотели портить дни… Баки…  
Неотрывно уставившись расплывчатым пустым взглядом, Солдат крепкой хваткой приподнял Стива за шею и поволок к кровати. Тот еле успевал перебирать по полу кончиками пальцев, немо раскрывал рот: «Баки. Баки». Солдат швырнул его в угол, вырвал из стены кровать и бросил сверху. Стив закрыл голову руками, услышал громкий вопль, оборвавшийся бульканьем, и тут же застучали-захлопали выстрелы. Он еле успел вывернуться из-под хлипкого матраса, чтобы не запачкать штаны, пережидая мучительный приступ рвоты. Мутило страшно. В голове перекатывались разноцветные прокатные шары. Сжав виски, удерживая взрывающиеся глаза, Стив осмотрелся. Кровать вертикально нависала над ним, словно нарочно аккуратно прислонённая в угол, стальной лист надёжно укрывал от активной бойни снаружи. Стив сжал зубы и высунулся. Баки уже обзавёлся автоматом. Держа перед собой труп, он без устали жал на гашетку. Живой. Стива снова вывернуло насухую. Безумно хотелось вытянуться вдоль стенки и закрыть глаза. Стальное заграждение над ним шевельнулось, грянуло об пол, кроша глазурь керамических плиток, и Стив зажмурился от хлынувшего света. Гремящая голова помешала заметить, что стало тихо.  
– Идти сможешь? – деловито осведомился Баки.  
– П-постараюсь, – Стив, неловко оскальзываясь и цепляясь за стыки кафеля, начал задирать кверху сотрясённое тело. Никак не получалось. – Чёрт.  
Баки куда-то убежал. Он раздобыл чью-то рубашку и ботинки, в каждой руке держал по автомату. Вернулся, встал на колени перед Стивом, напялил на него бронежилет, ловко усадил к себе на колени верхом. Жилет задрался до ушей.  
– Зато в затылок не попадут, – просиял Баки. – Держись за шею. Крепко.  
– Много их? – шепнул Стив.  
– Еще процентов десять-пятнадцать, думаю. Если протоколы не сменили. Готов?  
Стив не был, но кивнул. Мир взвился, от слабости свело нутро, но руки он удержал. Подтянул разъезжающиеся щиколотки, под ягодицы легла железная твёрдость.  
– Может, свяжешь мне руки?  
– Детка, не время, – пропыхтел припустивший по коридорам Баки. – Я немного занят по работе, мне нужна возможность для манёвра. Вечерком, дома – я весь твой.  
– Придурок, – фыркнул Стив в глубины бронежилета.  
Пару раз Баки притормаживал и палил по сторонам. Каждый раз казалось, что все до единой пули летят в бронежилет. Вздрагивая, Стив лишь изо всех сил вжимался в Баки, понимая, что сам и служит ему щитом. Один раз тот бесцеремонно, болезненно стряхнул Стива за углом и исчез. Пальба продолжилась, эхо разносилось по коридорам. Стив пошарил вокруг себя, нашёл пистолет, который Баки швырнул в него, скрываясь в путанице переходов. Глаза ломались, но он проверил магазин, сбившись пару раз, пересчитал патроны. До смерти хотелось лечь, но он знал, что если закроет глаза – отключится. Страшно подвести Баки, особенно когда главное выполнено.  
– Идём.  
Стив даже не успел поднять пистолет. Бесшумный Баки снова взгромоздил его на себя и погнал наверх. Они долго плутали по улицам, бежали одному Баки известным маршрутом. Добрались до невзрачного автомобиля, Баки вскрыл двери, сгрузил Стива на диван.  
– Садись. – Сам ещё повозился снаружи и юркнул внутрь. – Всё, отсюда не достанут.  
Эти слова выкачали всю решимость Стива.  
– Эй-эй-эй, – зашумел Баки. – Не спать!  
Стив распахнул глаза, когда Баки схватился за нож и вонзил лезвие в звезду на плече. Рука, будто пудовая, грузно повисла, оттягивая плечо. Баки неловко пристроил её на коленях.  
– Ты… ты… – заикался Стив.  
– Спокойно. Это экстренный сигнал для Старка. Сейчас нас заберут.  
– Господи боже… По-другому нельзя было?  
– Нечем. Говорю же – экстренный. Нас, считай, голыми взяли.  
Аптечка не хотела открываться, но Баки не позволил себе запаниковать, дёргая крышку одной рукой. Пальцы не слушались. Наконец, нашарил кругляши тампонов и побулькивающий пузырёк с перекисью. Сорвал пробку зубами.  
– Дай посмотрю, – он потянулся к макушке Стива, но тот запротестовал: – Пожалуйста, только-только малость полегчало.  
– Ладно, – проворчал Баки, – десять минут.  
Стив смотрел на силуэт его профиля, думал, что вот эта любовь к точным минутам у него от Пирса.  
– Пирс?  
– Первым промеж глаз.  
Никакая сила больше не могла заставить Стива держать глаза открытыми. Баки, отгоняя безумные видения, осторожно тряс ледяные руки, гладил мокрые щёки, с возрастающим ужасом наблюдая за вздрагивающей грудной клеткой и прислушиваясь к затихающим прореженным хрипам, – бесполезно, тот уплыл по холодным водам обморочного забвения.  
*  
За окном отгорал день, в белых размётанных нитях облаков путался медный клубок закатного солнца. Стив моргнул раз, другой. Его бросило в пот, одеревеневшее тело задрожало, боль возвращалась, будто со стороны, сидела, ждала, спрыгнула с подоконника, прильнула, распласталась, через поры просачивалась внутрь, с током крови разносилось по всем членам. Дыхание, боясь бередить наплывающую боль, легко поднялось к поверхности. Взорванная голова стотонным якорем втыкалась в подушку, но Стив всё-таки умудрился повернуть её к тому, кто сидел слева. Едва успел разглядеть бликующую руку, как глаза неудержимо закрылись.  
В следующий раз очнулся днём. Голова болела, но существовать с нею было можно.  
– Ну, привет, герой. Как ты?  
– Хорошо.  
– Хорошо? Точно?  
– Тебе что-то нужно? Дай мне минут двадцать.  
– Нет-нет, приятель. Тебе тут ещё лежать и лежать, никаких минут двадцать.  
– Как это лежать и лежать? – удивился Стив.  
– Там такое! Так что пока смирись с больницей.  
– Но я могу и дома лежать! – возмутился Стив и подумал: «С Баки». – Где он? Где Барнс?  
– Он? – Сэм надул щёки, откинулся на спинку стула, закинул ногу на ногу и, словно защищаясь, скрестил на макушке запястья, выставив локти. – Он на задании. Далеко.  
– На Луне? – усмехнулся Стив, забавляясь и злясь на беспомощное враньё.  
– Почти, – Сэм быстро встал. – Ты не думай. Он прибудет и сразу к тебе.  
И сбежал. За дверью тихо-тихо ломались друг об друга гневные и виноватые взгляды. По этой неестественной тишине Стив легко считал, куда подевался Барнс. Смертельная усталость и разочарование, – вечные его спутники, которые, как он надеялся, покинули его, – с обеих сторон вспрыгнули к нему на подушку.  
*  
– Мне никого нельзя светить рядом с собой. Я просчитался, – Баки надоело невидимо разглядывать проснувшегося Стива. Тот лежал на широченной высокой кровати, окруженный мониторами и мелкой медицинской техникой, и казался таким маленьким, что казалось странным, как Баки не догадался во время побега спрятать его за пазуху. Тощие плечи, длинные руки с крупными кистями, выпирающие суставы на пальцах, чёткие, скульптурные черты лица над худосочной шеей – всё тело Стива было чрезмерным. Впрочем, как и характер. «Лягушонок. Мелкий, а голова, руки-ноги большие», – блеснуло в голове, и Баки на секунду зажмурился. Пусть, пусть, зато самый дорогой и… Баки больно прищипнул кожу на правой ладони. На другие слова нет у него права. И никогда не было. Чтобы не упасть в новый виток самоненависти, Баки решил отвлечь Стива от увлекательного рассматривания невзрачных безопределённых обоев.  
– Я боялся, что ты в тюрьме, – с облегчением улыбнулся Стив, не поворачивая головы. Шевельнул пальцами. – Сядь ближе.  
Баки чертыхнулся и передвинул стул.  
– Прости. Никакой тюрьмы. Камеры всё записали. ГИДРа чётко ведёт дела.  
– Расскажи про ГИДРу.  
Баки скривился. Он пришёл для другого.  
– Ты обещал.  
– Не было такого, – вскинулся Баки и протараторил быстро, чтобы не передемать: – И вообще, мы с тобой больше не встречаемся и как можно меньше работаем вместе. – Он замолк, увидев твёрдо поджатые губы Стива.  
– Не вариант, – Стив не привык тратить время без пользы и дополнительно раздумывать там, где всё давно решено. – Я только начал. Жить начал.  
– И мог также быстро перестать. Жить перестать, – в тон ответил Баки. – Из-за меня.  
– А я думал, из-за ГИДРы.  
– На тебя и внимания не обратили бы, если бы я не позволил себе связаться с тобой.  
– Большей ерунды в жизни не слышал! – подскочил Стив и тут же осторожно улёгся на подушку. Внутри потемнело и заклокотало от яростной обиды.  
– Отпуск кончился, – глаза Баки засверкали огневой решимостью. Стив с трудом сел в постели. Голову обнесло, но зрение сфокусировалось быстро. Баки с потерянной обеспокоенностью следил за ним, протянул руки, подавшись вперёд.  
– Я заставлю тебя передумать. Заставлю! – с силой выдохнул Стив. – Дай только срок, встану и тогда тебе не отвертеться.  
Его куда-то повело, Баки обхватил, подоткнул одеяло, захлопотал, наливая в стакан вкусно журчащую воду, поил с ложки, обтирал мокрой салфеткой. Стив смеялся над ним, захлёбывался, кашлял, смеялся и думал, что вот сейчас-то голова и лопнет.  
*  
– Я убийца, – Баки начал с главного, чтобы в процессе нечаянно не затоптать. Утреннее солнце узорило стены розовым, пятнило по углам сиреневыми тенями. Стив злился днями напролёт. Лучше ему не становилось, голова не собиралась в цельное, он слабел, затягивалось не только восстановление, но и выздоровление. Баки приходил редко, пропадая на тренировках и заданиях. Вот и сейчас он прибыл из Южной Америки, занимался ГИДРовскими вопросами, и на этой волне решился-таки рассказать о себе.  
– Даже не наёмный, а хрен его знает какой. После школы пошёл в армию, слинял на войну как отличный снайпер: с детства занимался в секции спортивной стрельбы. Хотел деньжат подзаработать! – гневно вставил Баки. – И вот. Попал в переделку. Вертолёт подбили, я у выхода сидел, вывалился, сломал руку в двух местах и ноги. Остальные взорвались. Меня только горящими обломками задело. Угодил в плен. Шины кое-как наложили, да в каменный колодец. Думал, сдохну… Ходил под себя, вставать-то не мог. А потом приехал этот докторишка, вынули ему из подвала всех. Тот на меня долго морщился, потом махнул, мол, всё равно в расход. Лаборатория у него была, кроила да гноила людишек десятками. – Задрожавшие руки Баки быстро спрятал под зад. – Выжил я один, хотя всех кололи дрянью.  
– Какой дрянью? – тихо спросил Стив.  
– Ну, вроде как живой водой, эликсир жизни, что ли. Доктор-то тот ещё болтун. Вот. Но руку мне не спасли. Отрезали раньше. Загнила. Как только сообразили, что я не окочурился, и меня теперь так просто не убить, начали током шарахать… И… Да много всякого делали. Я всё забыл, Стив, всё. Даже то, что я человек. Перевернули и переворошили все мозги. Клали в руки винтовку и говорили: «Стреляй!». И я стрелял. Всех, кого скажут… Убил родителей Тони Старка. Я убил.  
Стив осторожно повернул голову, проехав ухом по простыни, вгляделся в промокший профиль.  
– Он знает? – протянул истаявшую руку. Баки перехватил и прижал ладонь к губам, глубоко втягивая тёплый запах.  
– Убить хотел, – невнятно отозвался Баки. – Дрались. Точнее он дрался, я защищался. Потом он ушёл с базы. Я тоже хотел свалить, но Ник не пустил: некуда. В том виде, что я тогда существовал, сразу бы загремел обратно в ГИДРу... Меня Наташа вывела от них, выкрала, можно сказать. Провернула дельце, пока я деактивирован был. – Стив поёжился. Даже не от формулировки, а от будничности тона, будто говорили о банальном насморке. – Привезла все документы, протоколы экспериментов, списки заданий… Сказала тогда, что если испорчу её работу, то она за себя не отвечает. Через пару лет Тони вернулся, мы ещё разок подрались и всё, работаем.  
– Всё помнишь?  
– До плена вспомнил всё. А десять лет как в тумане. Помню-то многое, но каша… да и лучше не вспоминать. Словно и не я… Ты слушал меня? – тлеющий испуг от возможного приговора не позволил Баки отлепить взор от носков ботинок. Он знал, что не сломается в любом случае: сломан он уже давно, – но Стив точно останется последним человеческим, что он себе позволил. Никакой секс не стоит этого. А Стив – это не только секс, даже далеко не. Сломом не отделаешься.  
– Слушал, – Стив мягко высвободил ладонь, слабо провёл по лицу Баки, огладил шею, запустил в волосы, потянул. – Услышал. Давай, иди ко мне.  
Через пару недель Баки опять уехал. Без него на Стива нападала дымная хандра. Он метался от гневливости до апатии, угасал от безделья. Но и делать ничего не мог. Один раз он уже натыкался на страшную мысль, что не будет больше ни рисунков, ни ЩИТа, ни Баки, но моментально отбросил её как негодную, невозможную. И всё же где-то в душе копошился червь чёрного сомнения.  
Как-то раз на обходе его лечащий док, нахмурившись, сказала:  
– С тобой хочет повидаться один человек, мой коллега. Я не могу принимать за тебя решения, поэтому прошу, Стив, подумай крепко! Очень!  
Стив был заинтригован.  
В палату же спокойно зашёл совершенно незнакомый человек в белом халате.  
– Здравствуйте, моё имя Абрахам Эрскин, – произнёс он с пришепетыванием, заставлявшем отвлечённо призадуматься, что же за родной язык так исказил английский.  
*  
Работа затормозила жизнь. Баки устал, соскучился, каждодневные телефонные разговоры спасали мало. Он психовал, что и дело не выгорело: базу разрушили, но Золы там не оказалось, – и со Стивом так долго не виделся. Золу пора было ловить, пора. Уничтожать насовсем, и тогда Баки освободится. Он давно всё продумал. После устранения Золы уйдёт из ЩИТа с отмытой совестью и руками, увезёт Стива в какую-нибудь глушь и устроится с ним со всем возможным комфортом. Пока лечение оплачивал ЩИТ, но это не будет продолжаться вечно, а Стиву нужно много времени на восстановление. Баки так напряжённо и долго раздумывал, что явственно выкрасил в голове и серый дом с широкой, вымоченной дождями и снегом деревянной верандой, и растрёпанную жёлто-лиловую лужайку, и высветленный брусяной сарай, и стену леса по заднику с розовеющими стволами сосен, выступавшими из кустистого первого ряда. Он заберёт скучный бронированный седан и будет возить в нём Стива до города или на пикник. Баки станет для него всем: сиделкой, другом, любовником. Выходит его, поставит на ноги, даст импульс, вкус к жизни. Он продумал всё, вплоть до сигналок и ловушек на подступах к участку, где оборудовать бункер и чем обшить дом, чтобы выдержать осаду.  
На базе, наскоро приняв душ и разлохматив мокрые волосы, Баки припустил в медицинское крыло. Дверь спокойно закрылась за ним, бесшумно прижавшись к косяку, чтобы через полминуты с треском распахнуться, грохнуть о стену и обратно стукнуться о косяк.  
– Минуточку! – донеслось сквозь шум, но Баки уже не слышал: Стива выписали! Он мчался по коридору, соображая, на каком этаже базы комната Стива, когда из-за поворота на него вырулила Наташа. Она явно хотела его задержать, и он полетел прямиком к ней в объятья, подпрыгнул перед носом, оттолкнулся подошвой от стены, перемахнул через неё, отскочил от пола и ухнул в лестничный пролёт.  
– Стой, Барнс!  
– Потом… – отозвалось эхо.  
– Тебе же лучше будет! – пригрозила Наташа, но никто ей не отзвался.  
Кое-как постучавшись, Баки ворвался в незапертую комнату к Стиву. Тот лежал на диване, Баки сразу увидел торчком стоявшие волосы на макушке. Стив выглянул из-за спинки, и на лице его отразилась странная смесь радости, растерянности и отчаяния. Он начал вставать и первый страх Баки, что Стива выписали, но он всё же остался лежать, только в комнате на базе, угас, чтобы вернуться с новой силой: вслед за Стивовой головой выдвинулся торс незнакомца, к которому были накрепко приделаны руки незнакомца и ноги незнакомца. Он выступил вперёд, и Баки сжал кулаки.  
– Ты кто такой? – слова застряли в глотке. Незнакомец подошёл ближе. Лицо Стива оказалось напротив, а не у плеча, как привык Баки.  
– Баки, это я. Стив.  
– Что произошло? – вместо нормальных слов изо рта вырывался несчастный хрип.  
– Мне вкололи сыворотку. Один профессор синтезировал на основе твоей крови, – осторожно произнёс Стив, успокаивающе поглаживая локоть Баки.  
– Что?! – похолодел Баки и оттолкнул его. – Зола?! Где?!  
Он ринулся к двери, но неожиданно Стив аккуратно перехватил его, и не просто перехватил, а заставил остановиться. Такого с Баки не случалось никогда. Он попытался взмахнуть рукой (живой, разумеется, металлическую он никогда не пускал в ход рядом со Стивом), но не тут-то было.  
– Баки, давай ты не будешь вырываться, а я тебе быстро расскажу, – осторожно проговорил Стив во всё ещё влажные волосы. – Это наш доктор Эрскин, из лаборатории. Он синтезировал сыворотку и предложил мне.  
– Предложил? – напряжённо шевельнулся Баки.  
– Конечно, никто бы меня не заставил силой.  
– Так ты сам согласился? – недоверчиво спросил Баки.  
– Сам, – твердил Стив, – сам.  
– Руки убери.  
Стив разжал хватку.  
– Поверить не могу, – Баки со странным вниманием пронзал стену, с не менее напряжённым вниманием ему в затылок впивался Стив. – После всего, что я тебе рассказал о себе, о сыворотке, ты пошёл на это.  
– Я хочу жить.  
Баки вышел, даже не обернувшись.  
До вечера в комнате носилось угрюмое ожидание. Вкрадчивое втягивание теней заставило Стива подскочить с дивана. Путь нёс в медицинское крыло. В разгромленной лаборатории негромко журчало радио. В углу возился Баки, сгребая в кучу осколки и обломки. У недавно вытертого начисто лабораторного стола на высоченном стуле сидел доктор Эрскин, разместив каблуки туфель на округлых проножках, и задумчиво опрокидывал стаканчик за стаканчиком. В пальцах меланхолически тлела сигарета. Заметив Стива, он протестующе двинул рукой и потряс головой, отчего чуть не сверзился с задранного сиденья. Стив неслышно отступил.  
– Ничего, молодой человек, – не очень внятно произнёс доктор, – бомбить вы все умеете, а вот сделать новое… Столько трудов к чертям…  
– Вы ничем не лучше Золы, – с тихим отчаянием вызвенел в куче мусора Баки.  
– В практическом плане, может, и похуже, – беспечно усмехнулся доктор Эрскин, – всего лишь единичный опытный образец. Зато какой! Сразу в дамки.  
У него несколько улучшилось настроение. Микроскоп он давно уже хотел мощнее, вольфрамовая нить устаревает, атомщики поговаривают о переходе на золотые пирамидки... Интересно, сколько будет стоить? Он пока не решался запросить такую сумму, а тут и приличный повод.

Баки явился под утро.  
– Замечательно, что ты теперь здоров, – убеждал он лохматые концы широкого шнурка своей кофты, дёргал его то слева, то справа, без устали прогоняя в мягком клапане ворота. В комнату он не зашёл, видимо, желая оттарабанить заготовленную речь и сбежать. – Но меня теперь не впутывай.  
– Во что? – вежливо вставил Стив. Баки на секунду сбился.  
– Н… Ни во что, – нашёлся он. – Только работа. Я так понял, тебя натаскивают на боевые задания.  
– Значит, работа… То есть трахаться не будем? – не без вызова спросил Стив. Баки наконец-то поднял на него глаза и в ужасе замотал головой. Этот ужас только подстегнул ярость Стива: – Значит, трахаешься ты только с дохляками, которые ниже тебя ростом и подыхают каждую минуту?  
– Я не…! Так, – Баки внезапно остановился, сжав пальцами переносицу, и в развороте бросил через плечо: – Не провоцируй меня, парень. И не лезь ко мне.  
– Я Стив! – крик ударил в спину, но Баки даже не обернулся. Для него Стив исчез навсегда.

Директор Фьюри долго не размышлял над поведением взбесившегося Барнса. Он сообщил о своих намерениях и без промедления опустошил его официальный банковский счёт. Эрскин был на седьмом небе от предстоящего молекулярного счастья. Баки только крякнул, но смолчал: возмездие он считал справедливым. Вот только на дом теперь не хватало. Впрочем, зачем ему теперь дом? И в отставку уходить нет смысла. Незаметно даже для себя, он начал наглухо задраивать свои окна и двери в окружающее, сведя к минимальному общение с этим окружающим. И свои действия на заданиях, связанных с Золой, смутно планировал как окончательные.  
Невидяще смотрел он в окно. Облетевшая листва истончилась, побурела, свалялась в неряшливые комья трухи, голые ветки стояли недвижные, угрюмые, низко надвинутое оцепенелое небо изливало серый свет на иссушенную бесснежьем пепельную землю. Нестерпимое уныние овладело им. Перед внутренним взором раскинулась нескончаемая череда однообразных мёртвых дней. Он силился сбросить с пробитого страхом сердца тоскливое пророчество. Никак не находился ответ на главный вопрос: нет Стива или Стив есть, – в этом всё дело. Он чувствовал в себе смертельное горе, но скорбеть не по кому. Все живы и здоровы. И от этого только сильнее разрасталась жуть никчёмности. За несколько дней он настолько погрузился в туман сожалений и угасших надежд, что совсем позабыл о том, кто находился на другом конце этих надежд. Баки сколь угодно долго и упорно мог звать его «парнем», но меньше Стивом тот не становился.  
Как всякий оптимист Стив, промаявшись пару ночей бездейственным отчаянным бессоньем, решил не раздувать проблему до космических масштабов, а работать над ней, деловито, упорядоченно, понемногу, но каждый день. На первую же общую летучку Стив явился в новых брюках и обтягивающей майке, решив, раз уж кое-кто его не признаёт Стивом Роджерсом, то можно спокойно проигнорировать любимые когда-то мешковатые джинсы и огромные, заляпанные краской рубашки. Он невозмутимо занял привычное место напротив Барнса. Бросив единственный взгляд исподлобья, Баки лишь выдвинул вперёд челюсть, мол, таким его не проймёшь. Стив и не пытался, он не делал ставку на одежду, но помнил слова мамы: «Вода камень точит», – колоть придётся по всем фронтам. И всё же восторженный пинок под столом от Наташи укрепил тягу к начинаниям.  
Сей поход против Баки, против брошенного им незаслуженного обвинения в самозванстве, в излишней здоровости и, соответственно, пропорционально зародившейся непривлекательности, нашёл сердечный отклик у всей команды. Первым начал Сэм, разнывшись, что его силы не чета стивовым, его запросто и почём зря ну просто-таки ежедневно размазывают по ковру и он негодящий инструктор. Баки лишь дёрнул ртом на такие детские напасти, как подключился Клинт и, отталкиваясь от смехотворных причин, попутно пользуясь жуткой терминологией: «Ты сывороточник, и он тоже», оба тренера наскоро сбыли своего подопечного на руки Барнса.  
– Но я не хочу! – запоздало крикнул тот.  
– Дело прежде всего, – назидательно ответил за спиной вездесущий Фьюри.  
Теперь Баки в строго установленные часы и совершенно безнаказанно мутузил «этого парня», нагружал на тренажёрах и разбивал в тире. Но этого оказалось мало. Тони, туманно нагромоздив небоскрёбы замудрёных слов, заставил «этого парня» подстраховывать его в мастерской, когда Баки приходил на профилактику протеза. Стив ничего не делал, только сидел и пялился на сосредоточенно смотревшего строго вперёд Баки. А Баки совсем растерял чувство юмора. Выходки товарищей казались пылью и мало задевали по сравнению с тем, что позволял себе этот парень. Одежда в облипку с первого дня раскачивала гнев и почему-то растерянность, он топорщил колючки, пытаясь нащупать устойчивость, обрубить множество степеней свободы, и усиленно тренировал спокойствие.  
– Барнс, я что-то не понял, с чего тебе настолько разонравился Роджерс? – Сэм крутнул на растопыренной ладони ракетку и подбросил мячик. Не поймал, и Баки довольно оскалился.  
– Роджерс не разонравился. Просто его не стало, – ответил он. – Нигде.  
– Разве? – Сэм недоумённо наморщил лоб. – Вон он, вышел две минуты назад из зала.  
– Этот парень… – полупрезрительно протянул Баки.  
– Слушай, он помирал, ему предложили лекарство. Несправедливо упрекать его, что он вылечился.  
– Я не упрекаю. Но и нравиться теперь он мне не обязан.  
– Конечно, но… зато он теперь в полной гармонии со своим внутренним миром. Не только хочет, но и может надрать зад любому мерзавцу.  
– Меня привлекал контраст.  
– Охота тебе этим морочиться? Главное, что начинка у Роджерса осталась прежней.  
Раздражённый Баки в нетерпении объявил начало сета и приступил к подаче.  
Стив же пребывал в состоянии хищного удовлетворения. Он видел, насколько оскорблённому Баки рядом с ним некомфортно, и продолжал методически раскручивать его на чувства, на реакцию, на разговор. Баки нужна была любовь, у Стива её было завались, теперь бы только самого Баки убедить в этом.  
Тренировались они исключительно в пустом зале: как только подходило их время, всех как ветром сдувало. Стив же никуда не торопился. Аккуратно складывал одежду, не спеша натягивал спортивную форму. После тренировки задумчиво раздевался, не стесняясь наготы, долго возился у шкафчика, собирал полотенце и мыло и, так и не сказав ни слова, проходил мимо тихого и даже несколько оцепенелого Баки.  
Только раз Стив сорвался с тропы хладнокровной осады и поддался чувству. Во время рукопашной схватки, он таки подсёк Баки и навалился на него сверху. Плотно притёртые, они глазели друг на друга, обмениваясь туманной тучей тёмных неясных мыслей.  
– Только представь… – шепнул Стив, слегка наклоняя голову. В ответ Баки вспыхнул, глаза его нестерпимо засинели, язык безотчётно облизнул губы. Он не стал дожидаться, каких ещё глупостей выдаст его тело, с излишним усилием сбросил ошеломлённого Стива и сбежал. Как всегда.  
В тот же день директору Фьюри прилетело письмо с отчётом Барнса и припиской, что «тот» готов к полевой работе.  
– Ладно, хоть не «этот парень», – проворчал довольный Фьюри.  
Стив радовался не меньше. Боевой костюм и снаряжение ему пока выдали стандартные, но в завалах мастерской Тони, где он теперь бывал регулярно, нашлась круглая металлическая штуковина. Под перебой пальцев диск металлически звенел совсем как рука Баки. На это Стив и купился. Кругляш запускался легко, легко возвращался, Стив учился управляться с ним так, чтобы острой кромкой срезать макушки кустов в саду или до половины засаживать его в стены зала. Возмутившись поначалу беспорядком на базе, Тони быстро заинтересовался, кое-что подправил в аэродинамике, заполировал, заточил, приделал ремни и превратил сплюснутую безобидную шайбу щита в смертоносное оружие.  
Первые плановые задания прошли спокойно. Столь долго ожидаемую реакцию Баки выдал после того, как Стив начал в бою проявлять инициативу. Не верилось ему, что вот это вот: голым пузом на гранату, – называется тактикой. Стив толковал, как разумел, о физике и химии щита, уверял, что пузо вовсе не голое, предлагал сверить и найти отличия, но Баки и слушать не хотел, вдохновляемый потаённой тревогой. Они орали друг на друга весь обратный полёт домой. Команда с видимым удовольствием вставляла комментарии и примирительные или подначивающие реплики. В следующий раз исполнение пошло на бис, хотя публика и не просила, и даже недоумевала.  
– По второму кругу не так смешно, – жаловался Тони.  
В третий раз командный хор грубо велел им «блядь, заткнуться нахрен».  
Баки покорно заткнулся, угрюмо уставившись в иллюминатор, что оказалось едва ли не хуже, потому что в голову поползли мысли. Окаянные, невыоранные мысли об «этом парне». Переделки, что с гранатой, что с парашютом, что с подлодкой, до дрожи опаляли зыбкой горечью узнавания. На базу он прибыл в лютом раздрае, еле выдержал краткий сеанс отчёта и немедленно заперся в своём логове: никого не хотел видеть. Но и через несколько дней не улеглось мглистое курево сомнений. Сгибшая, выцветшая бессонница неслышно скользила по-над ресницами, оседающая по углам перламутром истомная болезнь истончила нервы. По ночам волосы дыбились под стальными полудужьями разрядника, липкая кожа наживую прорастала необратимой крепью удерживающих ремней, шнурок хребтины вплавлялся в твёрдый холод ложемента, перед глазами маячила замораживающее-гигиеническая белизна лаборатории. А потом приходил Стив, маленький, суровый, с пробитой головой и залитым кровью лицом, лихим движением вскидывал заросшее металлом огромное тело на узкое, как веточка, плечо, пинком разламывал кресло и уносился, отстреливаясь от тысячи тысяч докторов Зола. Каждый раз победно приносил домой и опрокидывал на скомканную постель. И Баки тянулся к Стиву, большому, сильному, и по-прежнему бесстрашному. Готовому прийти за ним всюду, даже если он не звал.  
Баки вскочил с пола, схватил куртку и бросился вон. Бежал и бежал, пока синеющие на грани видимого тени не отстали и не растворились в стылом, прозрачно-недвижном воздухе. Отдышавшись, побрёл через город, глазея в витрины и мучаясь одолевшим голодом. На анализ дисфункционала не оставалось сил. В себя пришёл, очутившись во дворе дома. Долго шарил окрест слепым взором. Глухо стукнуло, застопорившись, дёрнулось и пропустило удар сердце. Окно. Он узнал окно, из которого когда-то легко вышел навстречу концу. Окно приветливо желтело. Приветливо-то приветливо, но всё же… внутри подняла змеиную маленькую сухую голову социальная условность. Баки зашарил по карманам. Обойдя двор, вышел на улицу, с некоторым недоумением толкнул тёмную дверь аптеки. Озирался в беспощадно-белёсом свете зала, пока глаз не зацепил знакомый предмет. В голове цокнуло и с шелестом сложился сценарий гостевания. Губы сами расползлись в усмешке, когда за нужной лиловой тубой он разглядел такую же в точности, только в два раза больше. Рука его не дрогнула. Ухмыляясь, он топал по лестнице, проигрывая в голове варианты похабного приветствия, которые сводились к: «Ты вырос, и смазка тоже».  
Но когда этот парень, такой невыносимо знакомый, самый… единственный, открыл двери и с неверием позвал:  
– Баки? – в голову хлынули пережитые за недели и месяцы утрата и скорбь, и самообман, и жгучее желание об руку со страхом потери.  
– Стив… Стив!  
Позабытая туба грохнула об пол и закатилась в угол. Уткнувшись носом, Баки глубоко вбирал знакомый запах с шеи и волос, сжимал изо всех сил, чувствовал ответную хватку поперёк спины и бессловесное бормотание Стива губами по коже: «Баки, Баки».  
– Я наконец-то додумался, – прошелестел Баки, заглядывая в лицо. – Стив.  
– Я еле выдержал, – серьёзно ответил тот. – Не уходи больше.  
– Без тебя – никогда.

Конец.


End file.
